Sweeper
by lizteroid
Summary: Murder arrives in Fairview...
1. Part I

_Author's Note ..:. _This fic is an idea, based upon the book by Tess Gerritsen, 'The Surgeon'. For those of you who don't know, it's going to be a crime/thriller/mystery fic. Multi chapter. Enjoy :) And don't forget to **R&R!

* * *

**

**Sweeper.**

_As I read the paper, I notice the words, **THE RIPPER IS ALIVE** written as the main headline across the top of the front page. It thrills me to see it, it's my work they're reporting on. My own thought trains, my handiwork, my…vice. I sneer reading about the state of the woman's apartment, the scene of the crime. I was there. I witnessed her fear, smelled her fear, tasted it. I was her fear. The report said she struggled, I know as it was I who had bound her by her wrists and ankles to her bed. I watched her fear welling in her eyes with each step I took nearer to her._

I sip my coffee and dunk my donut as I read on about the woman found just little over three weeks after her murder, unluckily for her, nobody noticed her missing as she was due on holiday in Thailand the day after the…incident happened. I know this because I followed her around a lot. I do that with my pets…my prey. I follow them. And then, then I pounce. Heading straight for the jugular, that's where the real action happens.

I smile as I hear the fourth police siren that morning, another car chase, another raid on an apartment full of weed. Hearing the sirens, I never get any jolt of nerves or panic. I don't need to because I'm clever with my work, organised and careful. I plan everything out with a science. I could never afford to lose out on one tiny mistake and I never would.

Slowly, I sniff the air. I sense that there's a new piece of meat that I can watch for a while. I let my eyes close over, letting the scent and fear of this woman wash over me. Gaining great gratification from the goose bumps forming over my body and hers. My eyes roll back in their sockets before I open my lids and in the reflection of the spoon I use to stir my drink, I see my pupils are dilated. I'm like a vampire, wanting to go out for my next feed. And I like it, it gets me…going…I sneer again as the girl hurries past my building block. And as I look out of the window, down to the ground level I see her. Petite and brunette. A pretty thing. Whore! We'll see how long she lasts until I decide to end it all for her…

"Ahh come on Mason!" her partner in crime scoffed as she walked by swiping the last donut from the box before he could get it.

The redhead chuckled and she smirked to him, "Tough titties Mayer!" and she took a chomp out of the donut, gloating she had it and not Karl.

"Hey stop with the gloating huh?" he chuckled as he stood and moved to Bree to steal half of the donut from her.

"Oi!" she slapped Karl's hand back, her mouth still full, "Get your own!"

Now Karl had to laugh at that, since she had stolen the last donut which had most definitely had his name on it. He watched as the redhead stuffed the donut into her mouth, smirking at him while she had the icing around her lips, he'd worked together with Bree so long, he'd naturally developed feelings for her. Karl wanted nothing more than to lick off that icing, however he knew that Bree had just come out the other end of a messy divorce to her jerky husband, a thief.

Bree looked at Karl like he was an imbecile which, granted she did know him; he was one. She raised her perfectly manicured brows at him as she seemed to wait for a response from him, "Uhh…Earth to Karl!" she tapped his forehead with a sticky finger.

"Wh…what?" he replied.

"I said, did you hear about the Gibbons case?!" Bree said with wide eyes, "Such a shame really…Maisy had lovely hair…"

"Woah, woah…what case?!"

"Maisy Gibbons was murdered" Bree relayed to Karl.

"Maisy? As in I screw your husband for money Maisy Gibbons?"

"Yes, that would be her…" Bree sighed.

Karl watched Bree as she moped a little before she sat at her dress, crossing one leg over the other, her soft milky calves showing to him, she swallowed a little, yes she was a detective and a damn good one, but did she need to show off her legs so much. However…she did have a great pair of pins. Karl stood and walked to her desk looming over her, "Hey what's up?"

"Well, Maisy did used to be my friend…until she slept with Rex…but she didn't deserve this to happen to her, I wouldn't wish it on anyone" Bree replied.

Karl looked to Bree and he swallowed a little, "What was it? Stabbing? Shooting?"

"She was hacked up…and…" Bree replied, shaking her head in disgust, "He's back again…the ripper…" she said to Karl softly, fear lacing her voice as she looked into his eyes.

Karl's eyes widened as she informed of this, "He can't be…he was found dead in his cell…cut himself open and bled to death…"

"It's another guy…following the ripper's lead…" Bree said, her tone flat lined and she looked dead ahead to the floor in front of her desk.

* * *

_Next time: _Another murder...read on to find out more...!


	2. Part II

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reading chapter one. Here, is the next chapter two...enjoy.

* * *

It happened a lot faster than any of the team of the Fairview PD had anticipated. Another murder. Another woman hacked up in her own home. Gabrielle Marquez, ex runway model and not yet in a relationship with any guy. She'd been an easy target. Petite and hadn't put up much of a fight against her diabolical pursuer. She'd been easy meat. It had been her maid who'd discovered her body laying in the pool of her own blood, her body drenched in the crimson lagoon from the body so carefully and precisely incisioned to perfection, this killer knew what he was doing.

The detectives were bustled into the apartment, amongst the forensics and the patrolmen. Bree entered first, Karl lagging behind her as she stormed into the room and was taken aback by the sight of the beautiful Latina model laying dead in her own bed. Her body smeared with her own blood and purple gashes all over her form, seeping the scarlet liquid from inside her.

Bree swallowed a little as the scent of murder hung ominously in the apartment, the scenes of crimes always told stories. Always smelled the same, dank and lingering. The foul stench of blood and fear and hate. The hate from the perp towards the victim. She had most probably done nothing to him. The redhead stepped up to the bed, looking to the young woman's naked torso and she sighed, eyeing her. She looked over the slices made to her tanned skin, "DIY surgery…" she rolled the wrists a little and remarked, "Made it look like the gal committed suicide…and the neck…? Coup de grace…a personal favourite of the ripper's"

Karl nodded as he bent down, looking over Gabrielle's body, "Yeah, he likes to prey on the young, single and attractive one's doesn't he…?"

"Sure does. Another thing he's copied from the original ripper…" the redhead replied.

"What kinda weirdo are we dealing with here Mason?"

Bree looked up at Karl, her partner and she gave a few beats of silence between them as the forensics continued dusting for prints, photographing the body of Gabrielle and searching for more clues as to why the murder had taken place. Finally, she spoke in a monotonous voice, her tone slightly shaken, "A surgeon…and someone who knows how to commit a crime without being caught…"

Karl raised a brow and nodded softly, he knew already it was gonna be one tough case. Long hours. Spending time cooped up at his desk. Working with Bree a lot…his mind wandered as he thought of the cases he'd worked on with Bree, the hours thy spent together, they were married practically. And most definitely married to their jobs.

One of their team came by them and he then pointed out some extremely valuable information for Mason and Mayer, "There's a gal in Mount Pleasant…same thing happened to her, she survived it…I suggest you two go find her and uhm…bring her in for some interview or something" the dark haired boss told them.

Karl and Bree both stood now and nodded before looking between each other and then back to him, "Sure thing chief, we're right on it" Bree managed to reply to him, "Hey Orson? What's this broad's address?" she asked him.

Orson then handed over a piece of paper, a post it note on which was written the address of the victim. Karl took it and handed it to Bree before they left the apartment together, relieved to be out into the fresher air than inside the musty, and dull apartment building, cops all around them, tape to prevent visitors. A true crime scene.

"So you wanna drive or shall I?" Karl asked her, giving a soft smile to Bree.

"I'll let you" Bree replied.

Since arriving at her home, Bree and Karl had been redirected to the place of her work; Sacred Heart hospital by her neighbour at her apartment. When they finally arrived at the hospital, they had to locate her, and they were told she was in her own office. The detectives found her eventually, and knocked on her glass door, smiling apologetically to her.

"Ms Holmes?" Karl began as both held up their badge warrants, "I'm Detective Mayer, this is Detective Mason, we're with Fairview PD…could we ask you a few questions?"

She looked up a little and gave a nod, "Sure, what's it about?"

"Well…what happened to you back in '05…?" Bree replied.

Ms Holmes let her eyes meet for the first time with Bree's. The redhead could see the fear and angst appearing in this woman's eyes. This ordeal must have been really something for her to have gone through, "Why do you wanna know about that?" her voice broke into Bree's thoughts, shaky and cracking slightly with panic.

"Well, really we'd rather keep that part for when we get to the station…" Karl then answered her question.

"The station…?" replied the victim, wanting to know what the heck was going on. She was on call for heaven's sakes, just finishing up some paperwork while she had a spare half hour or so, "I can't be going down to the station"

"We actually need you to come with us" Karl said.

"Can't it wait?!"

Bree stood, shaking her head to Ms Holmes, "Unfortunately not, we need you as there's been some new…events happening around Fairview and Connecticut and we could really use your help in the case" the redhead explained.

The doctor sat her desk, shaking her head, "I can't…I'm sorry" she looked down.

"Look we know that some sorta thing happened to you, and we're taking into account but…do you want to help us to prevent any more happenings of the same thing?" Karl asked her.

She nodded a little and gave a soft sigh, "Okay…okay, I'll come with you"

* * * * *

When they got to the station, Bree and Karl sat in the interrogation room, facing her. Looking into those scared eyes before the session began and the tape imitated the voices from the detectives and the living victim.

Gently the redhead looked to Ms Holmes, as if giving her a calming within her mind. Ms Holmes obviously paid attention to body language as she seemed to settle down when she returned the gaze to Bree. Bree gave her a soft and comforting smile also as she seemed to stroke the victim's senses and make her relax, not think about her ordeal while she spoke about it, around Bree, this victim could feel safe, knowing that they had something in common, their gender.

And so, it was Karl who broke the silence when he began the session, "Detective Karl Mayer of Fairview Police Department, the session will begin at 1500 and 17 minutes, and the date is Wednesday the 19th of July 2007" he looked to Bree, "Witness party present, please state your name…"

"Detective Bree Mason, of Fairview Police Department"

"And miss, could you please state your name for the tape…?" Karl said to the woman held in for their questioning.

"K…Katherine Holmes" her voice managed to choke out of her enclosing throat.

* * *

_Next time..._Katherine's interview.


	3. Part III

_Author's Note: _I'm hoping you guys are enjoying reading this, it really spooked me to write.

* * *

"K…Katherine Holmes" she said for the tape, looking into Karl's eyes.

Karl nodded gently before he then said clearly, "And the session is commencing" before he looked to Bree and then to Katherine as he began with, "Back in 2005, you were attacked is that true?"

Katherine just nodded.

Karl smiled a little, "Speak up for the tape" he winked.

"Yes, yes that's true" Katherine sighed, "In the summer…July to be exact"

"And can you recall for us what exactly happened please…speak clearly for us" Karl said.

"Well it was summer, July, I was enjoying an evening of a few glasses of wine and some of my own cooking…" Katherine sighed, moistening her lips before she continued, "I was out in my yard just enjoying the sun under my parasol and as I went back inside the house, something wasn't right…like, there was someone else there, I knew it wasn't my cat, it was a person…"

"And that was the person who attacked you?" Bree then asked.

"I'm guessing so" Katherine nodded.

"So when you sensed there was someone sharing your place, what happened?" Karl was back in the line of questioning now.

"That was when I went into my room, the window was open…"Katherine recalled, looking to the shiny veneer of the desktop in front of her, "When I walked over to it to close it, I was grabbed…from behind. I don't really remember much because I think I passed out in shock but when I woke again I was…bound to my bed with duct tape and nylon cord…" Katherine muttered, her voice breaking as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"He didn't gag you or anything, cover your mouth with something? Chloroform?" Bree asked.

"Not that I know of…" Katherine shook her head, "I woke up with these eyes…above me. I see them still sometimes watching me, in the dark…seeing that blade glint in the sun…"

Bree swallowed as she watched Katherine's expression change, like she was reliving that trauma again, the redhead quickly and unstoppably reached for Katherine's hand and squeezed, "Whenever you need a break, say" she said with a comforting nod.

Katherine nodded but pressed on telling them about her trauma, "The blade…brand new, like he'd sharpened it for the occasion…I saw him looking over my body, his pupils dilating as he drank in my figure…preying on me, like some…parasite…" Katherine snarled a little, before she continued, "He kept me awake while the scalpel scored my skin and broke through it, leaving behind a trail of my crimson fluid, flowing behind the blade…"

Bree and Karl looked between each other as Katherine relayed the tale of woe before she broke down into a flurry of tears, Karl then looked to the tape and he sighed, spying the clock on the machine, "Session in recess as of 1500 and 46 minutes…" and he hit the stop button.

* * * * *

_Yes, the Herald described my work as good. Too good. I'm getting better, in time I'll be a pro no doubt. I know I won't get caught out because I know I never leave any mistakes behind when I leave. I'm a clean, neat worker. Keeping my tools sterilised and hygienic, making sure I wear gloves all the time, I don't wanna get caught out and get infected by one of the non superior gender. Never know where they've been or who has handled them. I always find it better to just take the precautions and treat them as the dogs they are. Bitches. Our whores._


	4. Part IV

_Author's Note:_ Please remember to **R&R!

* * *

**

After the interrogation session, Katherine's shift at the hospital had finished, and so Bree treated her to coffee at the coffee store just across from the station. Katherine sat as Bree ordered the coffee's and she got them both donuts to dunk. The redhead headed back to the table at which Katherine had sat at, smiling a little, "I'm sorry we had to make you through that"

"Don't, it's fine" Katherine smiled a little, lifting her cup.

"But we had to know how he works…to see if we can gauge his next moves" Bree said.

"Bree, it's fine, honestly"

"As long as you're okay" Bree nodded.

Katherine nodded gently and sunk her teeth into the donut, looking to Bree still before she then said, "I expected you to have brown eyes"

Bree looked to Katherine and raised her brows gently, "Really?" she smiled a little.

"Well, yes, most people I know who have red hair, have brown eyes…" Katherine replied.

"Oh, is that so…?" Bree blushed as she looked into Katherine's own hazel eyes.

Katherine chuckled, "Sorry, I've embarrassed you now"

"No, no, I just thought it was cute" Bree replied.

Katherine smiled softly, looking to her watch, "I really must get home"

"Hey, I'll drop you…" Bree smiled softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dear" Bree nodded, "Get the donut to go"

The two women left the coffee shop and headed to Bree's car before getting inside and going to drop Katherine home. During the car ride, the two spoke over new TV shows and just general chit chat. Soon they were at Katherine's home and Bree switched off the engine, sitting in the car with Katherine, it was just going dusky now as she looked to her and smiled softly.

"Oh hey…if you ever wanna go for coffee or have a chat, here's my number" Bree smiled giving Katherine her card.

Katherine smiled softly and nodded, taking the card, "Thanks, and thanks for the coffee"

"You're welcome" Bree nodded as Katherine left the car and she watched until she got into her house before driving away.

* * * * *

"I don't believe it!" Bree hissed as she stood in another scene of crime, "The second one in three weeks!"

"Well believe it, we're here" Orson said, sighing harshly as he passed by Bree and Karl.

"What was her name?" Karl asked her.

"Edie…Britt" Orson replied.

"Edie Britt, did he say?" Karl asked Bree about what Orson had said.

"Yes…Edie"

Karl sighed a little, looking down and he realised he was standing in a trail of blood. Edie had crawled, she hadn't been bound, or she had and had gotten free of the binds. He shook his head, "I don't believe it…" he sighed.

"Mayer what is it?" Orson questioned.

"I…uh…used to have a relationship with her" Karl replied, looking between Orson and Bree.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Bree sighed a little, touching Karl's shoulder.

"It was nothing serious but we both left our partners to be together…it was an affair…but she was one hell of a woman" he smiled a little.

"I'm sure she was Karl" Bree smiled to him.

"Still that's certainly come as a shock to my system…true, I didn't love Edie but, she was great" Karl said.

"So anymore news on this case Orson?" Bree asked their chief.

"Well so far, there's been there's two murders, maybe more but these two have been the only reported and recorded for us…first Gabrielle Marquez, a fashion runway model, fresh from New York…and then Edie Britt, a known maneater in the area…" Orson replied.

"Okay, so what do those two have in common…?" Bree asked.

"We're not too sure yet" Orson replied.

"Right…apart from the fact they live in the same area" Karl then said.

"Well, there's that" Orson nodded.

"Okay…" Bree sighed, expecting more.

"I want you two to research more into the backgrounds of these women, Mayer, you're on the Britt woman, Bree…you take Marquez" Orson snipped a little as he looked to his two prized team members.

"Sure chief we're right on it" Karl nodded. Moments later he left with Bree and headed over her place.


	5. Part V

_Author's Note:_ I hope that you guys can guess the murderer soon! :)

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Bree hissed as she stood in another scene of crime, "The second one in three weeks!"

"Well believe it, we're here" Orson said, sighing harshly as he passed by Bree and Karl.

"What was her name?" Karl asked her.

"Edie…Britt" Orson replied.

"Edie Britt, did he say?" Karl asked Bree about what Orson had said.

"Yes…Edie"

Karl sighed a little, looking down and he realised he was standing in a trail of blood. Edie had crawled, she hadn't been bound, or she had and had gotten free of the binds. He shook his head, "I don't believe it…" he sighed.

"Mayer what is it?" Orson questioned.

"I…uh…used to have a relationship with her" Karl replied, looking between Orson and Bree.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Bree sighed a little, touching Karl's shoulder.

"It was nothing serious but we both left our partners to be together…it was an affair…but she was one hell of a woman" he smiled a little.

"I'm sure she was Karl" Bree smiled to him.

"Still that's certainly come as a shock to my system…true, I didn't love Edie but, she was great" Karl said.

"So anymore news on this case Orson?" Bree asked their chief.

"Well so far, there's been there's two murders, maybe more but these two have been the only reported and recorded for us…first Gabrielle Marquez, a fashion runway model, fresh from New York…and then Edie Britt, a known maneater in the area…" Orson replied.

"Okay, so what do those two have in common…?" Bree asked.

"We're not too sure yet" Orson replied.

"Right…apart from the fact they live in the same area" Karl then said.

"Well, there's that" Orson nodded.

"Okay…" Bree sighed, expecting more.

"I want you two to research more into the backgrounds of these women, Mayer, you're on the Britt woman, Bree…you take Marquez" Orson snipped a little as he looked to his two prized team members.

"Sure chief we're right on it" Karl nodded. Moments later he left with Bree and headed over her place.

Bree decided that since there had been another murder in the same area, the same tricks and clues used in Gabrielle and Edie's murders, she knew to pay Katherine a visit at home. The redhead drove over to Katherine's place, already discovering that her partner, Karl was there already. Gosh, he was fast. Yet Bree was faster, usually.

The redhead went up to the doorbell and rang it, waiting for the answer. Surprisingly it was Karl who answered to her, "Oh hey…" she said a little flatly.

Karl smirked a little. He stepped aside and winked to her, "Come on in, Kathy's expecting you"

Bree stepped inside and closed the door behind herself, eyeing Karl slightly suspiciously as he walked in front of her to the room in which he and Katherine had been sitting in together. When they got there, Bree looked around and smiled a little before she noticed Katherine sitting across from her. She smiled to the brunette and went to sit by her, "Hey, how are you?"

"Karl was just going over the case with me to see if I could help out with more things, it's horrifying there's been another murder and someone Karl knew also…" Katherine sighed a little.

Bree nodded a little, "It's awful, I can't believe he's back…well, his apprentice…so to speak"

Katherine looked between Bree and Karl worriedly, she swallowed a little before she offered Bree a drink which Karl went to make, leaving the women to chat amongst themselves. He knew that Bree and Katherine would most definitely become friends, it was definitely inevitable.

And so, the women sat and smiled to each other before they began talking, "Just know we'll take care of you, one of us will always be on hand to help you out Katherine" Bree began.

Katherine nodded gently as she heard Bree say so, "I…thank you"

"Most of the time it'll be me…" she giggled, "I just wanna protect you"

"Thank you, I appreciate that Bree"

Karl returned back with Bree's drink and he cleared his throat, "I really should get going…" he told them.

"Why so soon?" Katherine asked him.

"I uh…I gotta go check on some…teens…" he replied.

Bree smirked a little as she saw Karl coloring under Katherine's questioning, "Okay then Mayer…see you at the station tomorrow then" she gave him a nod before he left and she turned to Katherine.

Katherine gave a shy smile to Bree and raised her cup, "Here's to cracking this case…"

Bree let her cup clink against Katherine's before she sipped, watching the brunette and smiling into her drink, "You know…I'd love it if you helped us to crack it"

"And, I'd be happy to help. If it's going to stop women being murdered then, I'm in" Katherine smiled gently.

"Great…"

"Hey, why don't you uhm…stay here tonight? We can to the station together tomorrow…" Katherine suggested.

"You'd want that?" Bree asked, now feeling her own cheeks color.

"Why not? It saves any hassle of travelling and it's a car pool…" Katherine smiled gently, "I'll just go make up the spare bed for you"

"Sure, thanks Katherine…" Bree smiled softly.

* * * * *

_Yes, I killed the blonde. She had it coming for a while now. It was a must, a top event on my to-do list. The best memo left on my refrigerator so far. Yes, Edie Britt needed to die. And I killed her! What a sense of achievement for me…once more I'm looking at the newspaper, her blonde hair and blue eyes pasted across the front page. It's heavenly to know that I ended it all for her. I'm smirking as I read the headline, is it so bad that I enjoy to watch these women squirm and black out under my scalpel…? It just gives me such a buzz. The whole…procedure._


	6. Part VI

Third time lucky. This one was another woman, a neighbour of the other two victims who'd suffered to the ripper's advances and tortures. It was common knowledge among the Fairview PD team that; One was unlucky. Two was suspicious. And three…was murder. There had been three murders of women, all three of the unlucky and extremely suspicious, due to the fact, the killer…just did not leave a single clue behind. No prints. No tools. There was nothing to go by.

"Name?" Karl asked Orson, the chief of the Fairview team.

"Bremmer…" he replied.

"Goodness me!" Bree winced as she looked to the scene before her, the woman's eyes still open, dilated and dry, her face ultimately read shock. The blood over the walls was enough to read struggle and distress alone. Bree hated this kind of crimes, she didn't have the stomach for them usually, and this was not helping her at all.

"Yes, I know…Ms Bremmer took it bad. Her licence reads Susan Bremmer, I want Bree to run a check on her, we have a mother, Sophie on our records for a DUI and other things, check it out" Orson said.

"Sure will sir" Bree replied.

Karl looked over the scene, glancing quickly over the body of Susan Bremmer as she lay there, her body crimson with her own blood, trickling still from the sliced skin and muscles, where he'd introduced the blade. The ice metal had glided across her body, leaving behind it's trail of destruction and abuse. In the midst of the crime scene, the victim looked to be peaceful until Karl looked to her face. He looked away quickly. He couldn't take looking at these women any longer, it was all some…nightmare, he wanted it to end.

The redhead was still there as Orson continued to explain out some things to Karl and other members of the team, the forensics. She stole a glance to Susan's body and she frowned, she saw what had happened and she grabbed some of the gloves from a passing forensic scientist. Walking to the body, Bree could smell the stale scent emitting from Susan Bremmer, and dressing the gloves Bree knelt down at Susan's level on the bed, she looked over her, taking in every detail of her form. Bree saw that the blood was oozing from everywhere, it flowed so freely, it was unnatural for her to still be bleeding so much unless;

"THERE'S A HEARTBEAT!!" Bree yelled, her fingers on Susan's carotid. It was barely there but unmistakably there was a heartbeat. Orson and Karl rushed over, Karl's eyes wide as he saw Bree was not lying. Susan Bremmer was alive! He looked around, "Get the forensics and an ambulance, we need this woman to have URGENT care, NOW!" he bellowed in the apartment.

Bree's thoughts were with Susan but more focused on Katherine, she quickly looked to Karl, "Go with Susan, I have to be with Katherine!" she told him. With that, the ambulance was outside when she was leaving to go to the station to check on Katherine. She'd left her working on the case, researching into the backgrounds and checking on the women's histories with the police.

Driving over to the station seemed to take an eternity but it allowed Bree to come to the realisation that all of the women who had been targeted; single. None of them had any family around. None were involved with anyone. They had nobody to look out for them maybe besides a neighbour, but other than that, there was nobody for these women, and she wasn't going to let Katherine be in that position again.

* * * * *

_I am seeing correctly in the newspaper today?! One of my victims survived? Susan Bremmer…only barely alive. She will die. I know she will, nobody ever lasts through that. I know she will die. The best thing about it will be, the doctors who think they can save her only to realise moments later she will flatline and be wheeled off to the mortuary to lay there in a chamber until they perform an autopsy on her and notice the missing link to her cause of death._

I just love to sit there for moments after the finale and watch their life ebbing from them, powerless. These women can't do anything about it, if the move, their life declines rapidly, none of them realise this and it makes me powerful. It makes me want more, more, more! Of all the women, the most satisfaction has been from those who die slowly, painfully, knowing their life is over as they stare at their ceilings wondering what they did to deserve it all.

They did deserve it. All of it. Women are nothing, it's a man's world and women should not be a part of it. Women are there to serve men and they don't. It's their job.

* * * * *

Bree had to go off to Minnesota to share the news of Susan's death with her mother and stepfather, also with her daughter in Pittsburgh. Then on to inform the families of Ms Britt and Miss Marquez. Bree hated these times, she hated, no…loathed bringing news like she was set out to do on her trip. Since leaving from Katherine's place, Bree hadn't stopped thinking of the brunette, she just prayed that she'd be fine. She knew she would be, Karl would be on hand if Katherine called him. So Bree didn't need to worry, but it was in her nature, so she did.

And so, Katherine was alone, he was watching her. Lingering around wherever she went. She didn't notice him of course, Fairview was a small town, she saw a few people several times that day. Katherine was around the town, researching into things for Bree still, keeping herself occupied while she was away form hospital for her two days. By the time she got home, Bree was leaving from talking with Edie's mother in Massachusetts, Katherine was eagerly anticipating the return of the redhead and she began to prepare some dinner as she knew Bree would need it.

While preparing the dinner, he was there. Lurking outside her home. Watching her. He had seen her before. He knew Katherine. Knew of everything that had happened. It had only been a few years since their last meeting, she hadn't seen him but he knew her. And he watched her more, getting to know the layout of her home, looking through the blinds and curtains, knowing where about she was in the house. He had to know. It was the most crucial part of his plan. When he got to know the layout of the house, he left the shelter of his car with the bag of his tools. Knowing Katherine was showering. He would pounce on her, like an animal. Ready to leap onto its prey.


	7. Part VII

_Author's Note:_ This chapter is done from Katherine's POV.

* * *

Showered, I left the bathroom, walking into my bedroom and not sensing the shadow tailing me. He was so quiet. Too quiet. When I let the blinds down, I let my towel slip off, my body dried, the towel absorbed any moisture from the shower that was still on my body. Still I didn't hear him behind me. He was like a panther, creeping on me. I remember the hand around my mouth. Coarse skin, rough with calluses. My eyes had widened, flicking around frantically as I tried to catch a glance of the owner of the hand around my lips.

Roughly I was made to get onto the bed where I was bound using the same cord and tape as I had been those years before and I looked up, into those eyes. That was a mistake, I saw the hatred for me. I saw a lot of things. Rage. Hatred. Lust…he was hungry to finish me off. I seriously thought from the look in his eyes, he would do it. I stared at my ceiling, I had been here before. My throat was dry, my hands tightened into fists as I heard him looking through his bag. The zipper running along its track.

The clink of metals together was terrifying me. And out came the scalpel. My eyes widened, looking to that glinting metal. I swallowed again but it was hard to. He was nearing me with that tool. Going to cut me with it. Cut into me. Steal away a piece of me. That look in his eyes making me edgy, jumpy and trying to gauge his next move and as to where he was going first. Watching him, I saw he was looking to that place on my thighs, his eyes travelling more towards the space between my thighs.

He had a glass jar already lined on the cabinet, ready to take away his prize from me. Taking away my womanhood. What defined me as a woman. I looked to the jar and started to shiver. He sat next to me on the bed and looked to me. He sneered. I felt those chills flowing through my body. He had on his gloves, surgical gloves, looking down at me with that scalpel in his hand, poised above my body. Ready to slice into me.

I saw him look up at me, the blade touching my skin. I felt it incise my body. Slicing through the skin, the muscle and blood. The pain was extreme since I hadn't had anaesthetic. He cut into my body. Ready to take his prize from me. My femininity. My soul. He sneered as I winced when he sliced again on the opposite side from the first. I didn't care at that what he took as long as that scalpel was sterile.

He began to smirk to himself as his pupils dilated, seeing the blood pooling from the incisions he'd made in my body. Looking into the cavity he'd produced, he chuckled evilly and then let his blade move into the place. He snapped on a new glove and moved his hand inside me. I felt his fingers wrapping around me. Around my center. I felt strangled. I was being crushed, by his hand inside me and from the binds holding me in place. I'd been there before, I knew what was happening. I felt the blade slicing inside me, my body feeling weak and drained already from the shock of feeling the pain without any anaesthetising.

The scalpel sliced through my cervix. He was cutting out my uterus. My ovaries. My being. I felt his hand tightening around my womb, ready to pluck it out and jar it. I gave a groan and whined at him. Looking into his eyes again, I implored him to stop what he was doing. Begging him. I lowered myself to plead with him. This lowlife in my home, abusing my body and doing with it what he wanted to do. I wailed as I felt the blood pooling inside the cavity, the empty space in which my uterus had been situated. All was gone.

I saw him lift out the organ and I winced, knowing that it had been inside for my whole life and it was no longer mine, but his…souvenir now. I let my tears take over before I heard a car pulling up and parking outside. I knew it would be Bree, she couldn't see this. I wouldn't allow it. He hadn't heard it as he was too busy tying the sliced cervix, but it was hard with the blood flowing into the cavity. This…man was a monster.

Once he'd finished tying the cervix, a proper surgical knot, I saw him reach for the scalpel once again and he looked into my eyes. I swallowed, feeling the blood in my core, swilling around, I dare not have looked down, else I would have passed out. He used his free hand, reached up and grabbed my chin, tilting my head back as he poised that scalpel once more for his finale. He eyes my neck and smirked with a snarl as he located the vein to end it all for me. His arm lifted with the scalpel glinting like a beacon in his hand, ready to swing it and swoop it across my neck in one foul slice, the coup de grace…

"FREEZE!" bellowed the tall CIA agent, Latino and glaring the monster ready to kill Katherine. Carlos Solis had saved her from inevitable death at the fate of the hands of this crazed psychopath. His teammate Lynette Scavo bringing up the rear, a mom of four, she was used to dangerous situations and nothing scared her more that those four kids, this was a piece of cake for her. She proved that as she popped her gum and snarled at the scalpel wielding loon.

He obviously got a shock as he looked to the two aiming at him, the other three surrounding the house and then, there she was. Bree Mason, the red haired goddess, looking distinguishingly tormented as she graced over the scene in Katherine's bedroom. The redhead immediately and instinctively reached for her gun as she glared to him, "STEP. AWAY. FROM. HER…" she warned as she took a shaky aim at the ripper.

Looking up, barely conscious, Katherine glanced at Bree and gave her a pathetic smile, using most of her remaining strength to do so. He stood, the scalpel still in his hand, and Bree nervously stepped closer to him, looking him between the eyes.

"I mean it, step away from her. I'm warning you!" she choked out, "I'll shoot you!"

He sneered and chuckled at her, before he looked back to Katherine and then to Lynette and Carlos, who still had their weapons aimed at him, he was going nowhere without a fight. Looking to Lynette he slickly and serpent like hissed, "A mother…I bet your uterus would look good in one of my jars…"

"Don't fucking count on it!" Lynette hissed back.

He then turned to Bree and he smiled, "And a single woman…hasn't had sex in…five months since her marriage dissolved…an almost fresh uterus, basically virgin in my eyes…" he said with a raised brow.

Bree snapped and she pulled the trigger of her pistol, hitting him in the shoulder, enough for him to black out while they could arrest him and get Katherine out of there to get her straight to an intensive care unit. He went down onto the ground, Carlos keeping his aim while chief Hodge and detective Mayer read him the rights and bound his hands together, removing any weapons or anything he could use to cut his way out of the cuffs. They bundled him into the caged van and took him off for his interrogation.

The redhead of course went along to the unit with Katherine, holding her hand the whole way, biting her lip and stroking over Katherine's cheek, trying to get her to wake, hoping she'd be okay. Bree squeezed Katherine's hand and she saw her eyes flicker, "Come on Katherine…come on, wake up!" she urged her in a whisper.

Katherine's eyes opened softly before she said simply, "Wayne Davis…" and he eyes closed over again, letting herself go unconscious until her treatment at the hospital.

_I still manage to walk the streets of Fairview. I still manage to look at women and smell their fear that one day the same thing could happen to them. And it might. I still get that thrill at the sight of a scalpel or the smell of blood. I evaded the police the first time, my assistant, Adam was the one who served the time in my place at the secure unit. My scalpel was his only friend. They found him dead the next day and so I decided to bring back the ripper, torture more women in his memory. I went it alone this time, it was more…gratifying for me._

I know that Katherine survived and she and Bree moved to a different area here, away from her home. Away form any remembrance of me in her home. Of scalpels and blood and wombs. She gave up her job at the hospital, it was all too much for her. Yes, I…Wayne Davis, an ex lover of Katherine Holmes put her through it all. I hadn't completed it all the first time, I had been interrupted when my assistant had been put off by her cat, he had been spooked out by it.

I didn't get to finish it this time either, but my prize was taken from her. Katherine wouldn't have my baby, so she won't have any man's baby either. I know I will finish off what I set out to do to her and I will end it all eventually for her, I just need to find where she is again. Find where Katherine Holmes is. With her husband...Adam...I will kill her…

**End.**


End file.
